Afternon Delight
by ekjd4etnty
Summary: She laughed as she heard the song that was on the radio. Nathan was going to kill her..
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I own NADA!!!! sob

Ok, this takes place when Nate and Haley are in college. Baby James Daniel (JD) is almost one. Nate is playing college ball, and Haley is taking classes to become a teacher… until a talent agent gets a hold of her..

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

"Hello?" Haley James-Scott answered the phone on the second ring. She had just finished putting James down for his nap and she was damned sure that the phone ringing was not going to wake him up.

"Yes. Is Haley James there?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Scott. Haley James-Scott. Speaking." Haley gritted her teeth. When would people realize that she was married.

"My apologies. The paper I have here just says Haley James. Anyway, to confirm, you are the Haley that has been on tour with The Wreckers correct?"

"Yes…" Haley answered.

"Please hold for Mr. Thomas." All of the sudden Haley heard cheery elevator music in her ear. She paced around her small apartment for five minutes before being greeted by an upbeat man.

"Haley. Sam Thomas here. I was wondering if I could convince you to put out a CD."

"Hello, Mr. Thomas-"

"Sam. Please."

"Sam. I don't sing anymore. Not unless it is to put my son to sleep anyway. But, thank you for the offer." She was about to hang up the phone, but Sam stopped her.

"But, when I spoke earlier to your boyfriend he said that he thought you would love… I'm sorry, did you say son?"

"Yes. My son, and the boyfriend you were referring to, that's probably my husband."

"I'm sorry, miss. I think I have the wrong Haley James."

"No. I'm the right one. Sang with The Wreckers, Gavin DeGraw, and Chris Keller and everything."

"But, I thought you were only 18."

"Well, I am. I had my one about a year ago and was married at 16. So, needless to say, Haley James-Scott the one and only. Now, my husband never told me about your call, Mr. Tho- Sam. Is there any reason that you think that he would assume that I would sing?"

"Well, Mrs. Scott, you see the thing is, this CD is being made to raise money to keep music alive in the schools. He thought you would probably be interested in something like that. I'll tell you what. My cell phone number is 555-7544. My home number is 555-9993. You can take a day or two to think about it and then give me a call back. How does that sound?"

"Sure, Sam. I'll let you know by Friday." Haley hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. It was only 3. _Nathan, when you get home…_


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan had just finished showering after his basketball practice when his phone rang. He picked it up while glancing at the caller id. "Yo, man," he said as he answered the phone. "No, I can't workout tonight. I just got off practice and I promised Haley that I would watch JD while she studied for one of her tests. Yeah… ok… maybe this weekend, Luke. Ok. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye." Nathan hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to get home and see Haley and James. They were his life. Between work and school and basketball, he didn't spend nearly enough time with them, but if that was what it took to make sure his little family stayed ok, then he was going to do it. Nathan walked out of the gym and got into the car that his mom and dad had given Haley and him when James was born. Haley's family had pulled some strings and gotten them a discounted price on a small apartment near Duke. Even with both of them going to school, they were able to find fair paying jobs that worked around their schedule and made the monthly payments on the apartment, clipped coupons to save money and loved each other even more every day. Yes, Nathan Scott was a lucky one.

Nathan got into the car and gunned the engine. He turned on the radio for the fifteen minute drive home and laughed when he realized that Haley must have been playing with the stations. Instead of rap music filling the car like it normally did when he drove, an oldies song filled the air…

_Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
gonna grab some afternoon delight.  
My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right.  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night.  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day.  
And you know the night is always gonna be there any way._

Nathan turned the music down as he once again heard his phone ring. He picked it up and frowned as he realized who was calling. "Keller." He answered.

"Hey, Nate. I just wanted to give you a little heads up. Sam called Haley today and was asking her about the CD."

"Shit!" Nathan cursed under his breath. He had been hoping that Sam Thomas would have given him some warning before he called Haley. At least a day to tell her what was going on, at least. "Well, what happened?"

Chris told Nathan all he knew about the conversation between Sam and Haley. "Dude," he said, "you just should have told her that you called me. You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"Don't. Start. Chris." Nathan warned. "Anyway. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be home in like two seconds, so I gotta go. I'll call you back later this week."

"All right, man. Good luck."

Nathan closed his phone and pulled into the parking area that was reserved for the apartment residents. It cost an additional $100 dollars a month to have a guaranteed parking space, but they could afford it, and it was better than having to make Haley walk two or three blocks with JD in tow if there was no parking near. Nathan parked the car and pulled his gym bag out of the backseat. He walked into the building and up the stairs to the fourth floor. He pulled in a deep breath as he put his key in the lock and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan had just opened the door and begun to call Haley's name when she came running with his son from JD's room.

"Dadada," James gurgled happily as he reached is arms out to Nathan to be held.

"Here, Daddy!" Haley giggled. "Your son needs to be changed and your wife needs to go to the bathroom." She thrust baby James at Nathan an literally ran into the bathroom.

"Ok, little man," Nathan said. "Let's go get you cleaned up and then we can make Mommy some dinner. How does that sound?"

"Gaa," JD replied.

Nathan walked back through the hallway to James' room and put him on the changing table. He then changed his diaper and picked him up. Making his way back into the kitchen area, he met up with Haley who was coming out of the bathroom. "Hey," Nathan said, leaning in to give his wife a kiss.

"Hey, yourself," Haley said returning his kiss. "Are you ready for dinner?" Haley and Nathan ate dinner with James at around six o'clock, or whenever Nathan got home from practice. Sometimes his practice ran as late as eight, and when he came home, Haley was sitting at the table waiting for him and James was perched in his PJs with some applesauce. He knew that James had eaten already when he came home late, but he and Haley always tried to wait for each other. But, since he was home on time, today, the small family of three was going to enjoy dinner. Together.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Nathan and Haley had finished dinner and while Nathan put James to bed, Haley finished up the dishes and tidied up the kitchen. She went into James' room and sang a lullaby as she and Nathan watched their child fall asleep. They walked out of the room together and Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, don't you want to study for your test?" Nathan asked Haley as she made her way into the living room.

"Oh, actually, James took a long nap today, and I studied when he was sleeping."

"Ok. Do you wanna just relax? I could use a back rub…" Nathan raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

_Oh, shit._ Nathan thought. _Here it comes_.

"I got an odd call today," Haley began. "A Mr. Thomas. Is there something you wanted to tell me about, Nate?"

"Ok, Haley. Here's the truth of the matter. I was at work the other day and one of the customers mentioned that Sam Thomas was getting together a bunch of singers to put together a CD. I overheard that the proceeds were going to benefit music education in schools, and so I thought it would interest you. So I did a little research…"

"Nathan. How did you do research? They don't, like, publish that stuff on the internet, especially if they are just thinking about it…" 

"I called Keller." Nathan said.

"What? Chris? You called Chris Keller? Nathan that was a bad idea."

"Well, he didn't seem to think so. In fact, he was thinking about doing a song. So, anyway, he put me in touch with Sam. I called him two days ago, Hales. He said he loves your voice and he thinks that you would make a great addition to the CD. He's really having trouble coming up with bands, and he thinks that maybe if Haley James agrees to it…"

"Scott. Haley James-Scott…"

"I know, Mrs. Scott. He thinks that if you agree that he can get a couple more bands, you know, because of the CD you guys put out with Peyton. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Just please think about it. For me." Nathan got up and walked over to his wife who was sitting in a chair not far from the couch.

"Nathan. Thank you for doing this for me. Really. But, I'm still scared that you'll see how much I love it. I never want music to come between us again."

"Haley. We have a great life. I've grown up. I realize that you and I can survive anything. Please, do this. You know you want to."

"All right. I will. Geeze… I have to call Sam back and decide what song to sing and I have to decide how I'm going to have time to do this and call Peyton and…"

"… And you need to kiss your husband and come to bed so that you ace that test tomorrow."

Nathan picked Haley up and carried her to bed where they slowly undressed each other and made love until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley were enjoying a quick lunch before Haley had to go and take her last exam. School was over for the semester and both Nathan and Haley had done well. Their lunch was interrupted; however, when JD woke form his nap, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nathan took one look at his wife's beautiful hazel eyes, now clouded with a lack of sleep. "I'll get him," he said, rising and walking his way back to JD's room. Haley was just about to take another bite of her food when the doorbell rang. She signed and got up to answer it.

"Hey, Luke," she said, "come on in." Haley held open the door for Lucas as he entered with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Here. Mail." He said as he noticed Nathan coming down the hall with JD. Lucas shoved the mail into Haley's hands and ran to his nephew. "Mine… mine…" he said as he urged Nathan to hand over his son. Nathan did, and as soon as Lucas got him in his hands he made a face.

"Nice, Nate! Real nice!" Lucas said sarcastically. 

"Hey, man, you're the one who said 'mine'. I just passed along the bundle."

"Yeah, Nate. Bundle of poop you mean. I'll be right back." Lucas walked JD back to his room to change him.

"Hey, is that the mail?" Nathan asked as Haley composed herself from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. Here."

Nathan took the mail from Haley and scanned through it until he came to a large manila envelope near the back of the pile. "Hales, what's this?" he asked as he turned it over and began to open it.

"I don't know Nate. Your name is on it, not mine." Nathan had already ripped the envelope open by that time and nearly crushed Haley in a hug as she came to see what had her husband so happy.

"I'm in." He whispered in her hair. "Haley, I made the cut. I'm going to play professional basketball.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas walked out of JD's room holding the baby's tiny hands as he wobbled on unsteady legs. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked, taking in the sight in front of him. Nathan and Haley quickly jumped apart.

"There's my big boy!" Haley cooed with swollen lips as Nathan adjusted his pants.

"Ew." Lucas said catching Nathan in the act. "Hey, man."

Nathan nodded. "Luke." Nathan and Lucas both walked to join Haley and JD in the kitchen.

"Daddy's a basketball player! Daddy is a basketball player! Daddy made the cut! Daddy made the cut!" Haley sang as she danced around the small kitchen with her son on her hip. "Daddy made the cut! Daddy made the cuuu – Uh, how long have you been there?"

Lucas laughed, "Long enough to know that I should be offering Nate my congratulations." Nathan and Lucas shook hands.

"Oh!" Haley yelled as she turned around with JD and caught sight of the clock. "I gotta go!" Haley handed her son to her husband and kissed them both on the cheek. She gave Lucas a hug and ran out the door.

"Hey," Lucas said as Haley left. "I heard she's gonna sing again?"

"Yeah. I asked her to," Nathan replied as he set his son down and handed him a small foam basketball to play with.

"Cool. So, who'd be dumb enough to sign you anyway?"

"Funny…really funny. I got signed by the Bobcats… Duh! Anyway, how is Peyton?"

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

"Thank God!" Haley sighed as she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. "Nathan, I swear, I am not going back to college, and you can't make me – what in the world…" Haley came to an abrupt stop as she found herself at the entrance to her once perfect living room. Once perfect, because it now had the remains of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the coffee table, open cans of soda and a half-empty bottle on the floor, various toys scattered about and Nathan asleep on the couch with JD on his chest, the TV screen a bluish color that Haley deduced that they had been watching a movie. Carefully, as to not wake her husband or son, Haley began cleaning up the food and putting the dishes in the sink. She grabbed up the toys and put them back in JD's basketball shaped toy box. She grabbed the remote control and managed to turn off the TV and grab the soda cans and baby bottle in one quick motion. She then gently picked her son off of his father and carried him into his room. She was just closing the door when the phone rang. Rushing to get it, she sighed in relief as she heard Nathan pick it up.

"Hey," he whispered as he cradled the phone to his shoulder. "It's for you. It's Sam Thomas."


	6. Chapter 6

Haley took the phone from Nathan and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes as she talked. Nathan followed her but she shooed him away, mouthing, "Go back to sleep," as she nodded and uh-hummed into the phone. The water was trickling quietly out of the faucet as she washed the dishes and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Really," she said. "You got who again… hmmmm…" Haley listened some more as she rinsed the dishes. "Well, where… oh. And when… I have to be there by. Oh. Ok. Yeah, I just finished. Ok. No, that will be fine. Ok. Thank you, Sam. Ok …You too. Bye." Haley pushed the end button on the phone and set it down by the sink as she continued with the dishes. Then she made her way over to the refrigerator to see what she could make for dinner. As she was walking over, she suddenly got lightheaded. She braced herself against the cabinet and shook her head. Now was not the time to be getting sick. She felt the dizziness pass and continued on her way to the refrigerator. She was just about to open the door when her legs gave out from under her as another wave of dizziness hit. She fell to the floor with a gasp of "Nathan…" and all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan rushed into the kitchen as soon as he heard the distinct THUD of a body hitting the floor. When he got there, he could only stare in horror at his wife passed out on the floor. He quickly went to her side, much as he had done the night Daunte hit her, and lightly shook her. A sigh of relief swept through him as her eyes fluttered and she looked at him.

"Haley, what in the world…"

Haley put a finger to his lips. "I'm ok," she said, "just a little dizzy. Can you please help me to the couch?" Nathan picked her up in his arms as she fought him. "I can walk by myself, you know!" She demanded. Nathan ignored her and placed her on the couch.

"Here. Just sleep a little. You haven't been sleeping at night, and yes, I noticed. And you're always up early. Just relax. Exams are over and you did fine. You can't get sick now, anyway. We have to move soon."

"Yeah, I know. I think that it must be allergies, or something. I'll just rest here for a little and then I'll make dinner. Can you wake me up at around five thirty?" 

Nathan shook his head no. "Haley. Don't you think I know that I left the place a mess today and that you cleaned it up without a second thought? I can make dinner for tonight. You just rest. I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Thank you, Nate," Haley slurred as she drifted off to sleep.

Nathan pulled the afghan over his wife and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He made his way into the kitchen ad caught sight of the phone. He picked it up and waited until the other line stopped ringing, "Hey, it's me. I need a favor."

Two hours later, the smell of macaroni and cheese woke Haley up from her nap. "Nathan," she called out as she lifted the afghan off of her body. "Nathan, where's James?" Haley had not heard the sound of her small son since she woke up, and she was starting to get worried.

"Hey," Nathan whispered as he came out of the kitchen, "there you are. Don't worry. Karen came and picked up JD for the night. Maybe now you'll get a chance to relax for once." 

"Oh, thank you. You shouldn't have called Karen, though. She has Sarah to take care of."

"Karen said you'd say that and she told me to tell you, and I quote, 'Haley Scott. You need to rest. You are going to make yourself sick. I can handle two babies for the night.' End quote."

"Well, I guess that's settled," Haley said smiling as she went into the kitchen and took a Tylenol.

"Are you still dizzy?" Nathan asked as he stirred the macaroni and cheese. He flipped the hamburgers and finished making the salad as he glanced at Haley.

"A little," she admitted as she took a swig of water from the glass Nathan offered. "It smells good in here."

"Why, thank you." Nathan said. "I have the table set, if you'll just have a seat, the food will be ready in a minute or so, and then you can tell me about what Sam talked to you about."

Haley sat, and sure enough, two minutes later, Nathan brought their dinner to the table. "So, what did Sam say?"

"Well, you'll never guess who they got to record for the CD." Haley said as she dished herself a generous pile of macaroni and cheese. Nathan raised his eyebrows as he eye the food heaping on his wife's plate.

"Who?" he managed to say as he attempted to keep a straight face.

"Well, you know I'm doing it, and Chris," Haley wrinkled her nose in disgust at both the mention of Chris's name and at Nathan offering her a hamburger. "Oh, and there's Hilary Duff, Mandy Moore, The Wreckers, and…ummmm… Fall Out Boy is doing it. And, uuummm Gavin Degraw and Snow Patrol and maybe, just maybe Jack's Mannequin. Oh and Jimmy Eat World. And guess who's helping to produce it… I'll tell you – Peyton Sawyer. Yeah, I was surprised too. I guess Sam called her after I said yes. Supposedly, she's the one who got most of the bands to agree. Oh, and Sheryl Crow is going to sing, and if they can get the Ok, they might have some celebrities do some like gag songs. Won't that be cool?" Haley rambled on and on as she both finished the food on her plate and went for seconds. "Wow! I must have been hungrier than I thought," she said laughing as dove into her second helping.

"Ummm, Haley. Did you by any chance find out where they will be recording this? Because I got a letter today that said my conditioning starts in less than a month, and I have to be in Charlotte by then."

"Oh, that is the best part. They are recording in Charlotte. Ya know, Sam lives right around there so we'll be using the studio there. I don't start yet for almost two months, so we'll get there and get a house and everything."

"Hales… I gotta ask you something…" Nathan took her hand in his as she leaned in next to her. "What about school?"


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo sorry about how long it took to update. This chapter doesn't really do anything, but I needed it as a lead in… plus a lil Naley action….

"What about it, Nate? It's not like we can't transfer to a college near Charlotte. And besides, do you really think that I want to give up school? At the worst, I'll probably take off a semester, and besides, I'm Tutor-Girl. Maybe I can take some on-line classes, or do some independent studies. We'll figure out something. And, anyway, what are _you_ going to do about school?"

"Well, Tutor-Girl, I was thinking that maybe some on-line things wouldn't be so bad. If, you'd help me… And you know I'm not really cut out for the whole "college-thing" anyway, so I really wouldn't miss it. Not like you would."

Haley chewed slowly as she listened to Nathan's plans. "No. I think that you make a good point. Of course I would help you. I think that we can make this work, Nathan. I honestly do."

"Well," Nathan said, "now that that's covered, what's been going on with you, Hales? Fainting? Not getting any sleep? That's not the Haley Scott that I know."

"Yeah…" Haley said looking down at her plate. "I really don't know."

Nathan got up and put his dish in the sink. Haley ate the last bite off of her plate and then walked it over to the sink along with some of the other dishes and plates that the food had been on. Nathan looked at her as she began running water to do the dishes. "Hales," he whispered, "do you want me to make you a doctor's appointment?"

Haley paused and thought about what Nathan was asking. The doctor. She hated the doctor and Nathan knew that. _He must be really worried about me _she thought. Haley rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "No. I think it's just all the stress from the exams and everything else. I'll be –"

"Haley –"

"Nathan. I'll make you a deal. If I still feel like this in, like, three days, I'll make the appointment myself. I promise. Ok?"

Nathan looked at Haley and, satisfied that she was being honest, nodded. "Ok," he said, "three days."

"Thank you for making dinner," Haley said smiling at Nathan. "What do you say we go and work off those calories?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows at his wife, "Why, Mrs. Scott, I never thought—"

"Nate," Haley said pushing at his chest softly. "I meant packing. James is at Karen's and I think that we can use the time that he isn't getting underfoot to the best of our advantage right now."

"By packing." Nathan said.

"Yes, packing. We'll start with some of JD's toys, the ones he won't really miss and we can also do the winter clothes and stuff like that. Oooohhh. Let's go to WalMart and see if they have any boxes that we can use."

Nathan sighed, "Ok, Hales. You're right. I'll get the keys." Nathan walked away to find where he put the keys as Haley giggled to herself.

"Oh! Nate, I forgot something in the bedroom," Haley said when Nathan returned a minute later with the keys. "I'll be right back," she said as he put on his jacket.

Nathan was busy making sure all the lights were off and that the refrigerator was closed, "Geeze, Hales, hurry up." He said as he heard the bedroom door close.

"Nathan."

Nathan turned around as he head Haley whisper his name. His jaw dropped to the ground as he stared at his wife's lingerie-clad body. Haley crooked her finger at him as she backed into the room. Nathan didn't need to be told twice as he ripped his jacket off and discarded the rest of his clothes on his way down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as she tried to both hold a screaming JD with her right arm and talk to Sam. "Sam, I'm so sorry. Can I call you back in ten minutes?"

"Sure, Haley," Sam said as he winced. Haley Scott sure had a set of lungs on her. "I'll be waiting for your call. Bye." The phone in Haley's hand turned to a dial tone as she punched the _off_ button.

"Nathan Scott! When I find where you are, so HELP ME GOD!" Haley marched out of James's room as she hoisted her son higher on her hip. His ear-piercing wails did nothing to calm her as she came to a halt in her bedroom. "And this – _this_ is the icing on the cake! Nathan!" Nathan looked at his wife, shock written all over his face. "Nate! Take the DAMN headphones off and hold your son." Haley shot Nathan a death glare as she tried to pry James off of her shoulder. The youngest Scott was having none of it, however, and clung to Haley when Nathan reached out for him. "Oh, great! This is just fantastic! Nate the least you could be doing is packing. No. What are you staring at anyway?"

"When did you make your doctor's appointment for, Hales?"

"What?"

"The doctor's. When are you going?"

"Nathan, really. I feel much better and –"

"Haley. You were tossing and turning all night. You were up early this morning… puking your brains out, I might add. You are cranky, you are tired, you are… you are pregnant?" Nathan asked, his eyes widening slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

"No. No, Nathan, I am not pregnant." Haley sighed as James's ear-piercing wails turned to a soft whimpering and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well, are you sure? I mean, did you take a test?" Nathan walked towards his wife and took James from her easily. He nodded for her to sit down as he took James into the baby's room. Putting JD down in his crib, Nathan returned to Haley.

"Hales," he said as he sat down beside her. Haley was sitting on the bed with her head down, her eyes downcast and she was wringing her hands. "Haley." Nathan put his finger under her chin and blue eyes met tear stained brown. "Haley, are you sure?"

Haley nodded. "I took a test. Actually," she said with a coarse laugh, "I took three. They are all negative. I did go to the campus doctor, Nate. Really I did. She said I was just rundown, and now with the move and everything, I am a little stressed out. She said that there is really nothing to worry about. That's what's wrong with me…stress."

"Oh. Ok. But are you sure that you're ok?" Nathan took his wife's hands in his own as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I'm fine. And anyway, we can't afford to have another—"

"Haley. I wouldn't be mad at you if you were pregnant again. Really. I know that it would be unplanned, but it seems that things like that work out for us. If you are scared of telling me, I promise you that you don't have to be."

"So, you want to have more kids?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. I love you. You know that. Are you pregnant?"

Haley looked down at their intertwined hands. "No," she said roughly. "I'm not. I thought I was, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Nate."

Nathan pulled his wife towards him and hugged her. He whispered soothing sounds in her ear as he rubbed her back with his hands. "Come here," he directed as he pulled her to her feet. He pulled away slightly and caught the still flowing tears with his fingertips before they could mar her beautiful face. "Hey. I love you. We'll have a big family someday. You'll see."

Haley nodded her head and roughly wiped at her face with her hands. She smiled shakily up at him. "I know," she said. "Well. I guess now I won't have any excuse for not helping you to pack," she said laughing as she swatted her husband's chest with her hand. "You get started and I have to call Sam back."

Nathan pulled Haley towards him one last time and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," he said as she smiled up at him and then turned to walk out of the room. Cheekily, she stuck her head back is just after she had turned the corner. "I love you, too."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

**Please, please don't hate me… I just couldn't have a baby story thrown in there too… I know you all want longer chapters and quicker updates, but I'm writing this story as I go, so I have to think on my feet. I usually try and end with a cliffhanger or something that I can easily pick up with the next time I get an idea….**

**If anyone has any suggestions as how they want the story to go, I'm all ears, just email me, but I have an idea of where I'm going to take it….**

**Thanks for the great reviews…**


	11. Chapter 11

2 Months Later

"Nathan! Let's go! We're gonna be late." Haley yelled as loud as she dared with a sleeping Jamie in her arms.

"Haley, it's a little hard to go much faster! Lucas is so slow when he's carrying, what is it, oh yeah, a lamp!"

"Hey!" Lucas yelled as he opened the door to the apartment, "that lamp was heavy; all you're carrying is… oh, never mind.

Lucas stopped mid sentence as he noticed the strained look on Nathan's face as he tried to keep the boxes containing Jamie's crib from crashing to the floor.

"Nate!" Haley whispered, now coming up the steps. "You could hurt yourself! Then where would we be?" She nodded to Lucas to help Nathan and then walked back down the stairs. She gave the still sleeping Jamie to his Grandma Deb then quickly moved out of the way as Nathan and Lucas thundered down the stairs.

"Haley," Lucas whined, "the box was empty! Didn't you pack up his crib yet?"

Haley looked over at her smirking husband, "Nathan!"

"I took it down, Hales, but I needed help to get it back in the box!" Nathan gave her the puppy dog eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Nate!" his mother yelled to him, "you have to leave soon if you're going to make it in time for practice!"

Nathan mumbled to himself that Dan might as well have been there. He was still angry about the fact that Dan had murdered Keith and they hadn't found out about it until after Jamie had been named. He had planned on changing Jamie's middle name, but decided against it when Haley told him that her grandfather had been named Daniel. Thankfully, though, Dan was in jail, and if Nathan had anything to do with it, he would never see his grandson.

Lost in thought, Nathan didn't notice Haley following him closely behind as he climbed the stairs to get the crib packed. "Penny for your thoughts?" his wife mumbled grabbing his arm.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to get away from here and begin doing what we both love. DO you know who else will be singing on the CD? Or what songs they'll sing?"

"Not really, Nate." Haley said, dreading to mention the one artist that she knew would be singing. And the song.


End file.
